Wearing the Chains
by jadebabe2000
Summary: Names Red, least its my fighting name given to me by the crowds and my owner. After spending years in the gladiator arena I find out I have three other brothers out there. Now on the run, making allies and enemies on the way, I search for them. But how do I find my brothers while accidentally forming a uprising slave army? Its time to break the bonds, freeing both kin and stranger.
1. The Arena

Fighting, my entire life it has been both my answer and salvation, it what I've always known. Day in day out I faced the next challenger who stepped onto the uneven sand, sprouting shrimps of weeds ever few metres, that I have come to call home.

Eyeing my surroundings, I look up to the booth holders, old and decrypted, yet still managing to hold the drunken masses of flesh known as spectators within its cracked stone walls. I see overweight slabs of meat wobbling on their feet pulling young girls to their sides, who grimace at the touch, while other men hold beverages, spilling at the sides, in one hand while arm wrestling with the other. Hearing the familiar click of a lock being opened followed by the groan of the gate, which blocked the outside world from coming in, opened as it did twice a day.

Parting my legs slightly moving into a balanced stance I raise my arms in which held my trusty Sais, leather worn from both age and use, though the iron remained as sharp as ever, looking at my next opponent; the last of the day. Glancing at him up and down I keep my face blank, showing neither fear nor confidence. Towering over me by a good few inches was an ape. With defined arm and leg muscles; I knew then brought force alone would not bring me victory. Scowling at me now, teeth showing, we begin circling each other.

Searching I look for his weak point, the fault within him, holding to his side I see the apes weapon of choice is a large steel sword. By the way his arm clutches it, wrapping his bulk fingers in a fist; I can tell he uses large swings instead of short jabs. As we step, my own being in synch to the drum playing in my heart, I notice the lean of his feet, him favouring his right foot if only slightly. I had discovered his secret.

Taking a long breath, washing over the noise silencing the crowds encircling me, relieving me of all distractions, I look for the first time directly at the Ape's face, smirking openly. Seeing the sword swing, before being even half way towards me, I duck under the arm trailing the sword for my Sai's to cut at the exposed arm shielding his chest ; my blade cutting only the surface of the skin leaving a trail of red in its wake. I side step out the way before he can bring his sword crashing down on me. Clutching his arm for a moment, he looks to the scrape wound before to me, letting go of the injured arm. Taking two long strides he tries to rush me, in the hope of over powering me, but having already seen this coming I tuck into a roll just as he reaches me, going under his legs, to come out only to slash his back, deeper this time. Ready to end this I kick his legs just at the joint sending the Ape to his knees. Know being just at my waist height grapping the tufts of fur I pull, raising his head, for my untouched Sai to slip under resting there on his throat.

Taking another breath I let the sounds slip back in, only know noticing the cheers and roars of approval, but they meant little to me know, looking upwards to the centre of the arena, in which guards were stationed either side of, was a much more luxurious booth in which homed the leader of the tribe. On a padded arm chair, black, the colour of the region, surrounded by Women on the floor reaching up stroking him with adore, one being sat on his lap, a girl half his age, was Hun.

Staring at him I wait for the verdict, but the answer was always the same, playfully I see him nibble at the girls low cut shirt smiling at the view it gave, before looking up. Stretching out a muscle bound arm he held out his palm in a fist. The crowds are screaming there answers, pleading for the answer they want, he gives it to them. Opening his fist, slipping out his thump, it points down.

My Sai slips across the ape's throat, blood coating my Sai and hands; walking away I don't look back. As I step into the darkness of the corridor, leading away from the fight, I hear the smack of dead weight onto the ground and the chanting behind me.

I have fought every day of my life, since being brought to this heartless place at ten years old, forced to fight for my life.

And I'm good at it.

It's been seven years and I haven't been beaten. Those people out there love me because I kill, for their enjoyment, I'm became the main event of this hell hole. Never did I want to end another life, so I don't play into their petty game, I don't bask into their shouts of excitement, nor gifts they throw at me. The name their chanting isn't mine, just another thing I was forced upon, I wasn't their heartless warrior known as Red. I was just a slave who was forced to become a Gladiator for the people's pleasure.

I hated everyone for it.

..

Falling onto my bed, moving until I found a spot close to comfortable, I lean back against the wall. Closing my eyes I rest for a moment, letting my body relax for the first time today, taking calm breaths, trying to drift away. Then I hear footsteps, pounding from above, then mindless chatter from a thousand passing conversations, trying my to best to ignore it I take another breath. But the sounds won't stop, I notice the occasional drop of water hitting floor now too and all of a sudden there is a lump on my back.

"For shells sake." Snapping upright, ripping up straws of hay from my bedding on the way, I throw them at the source; the half window barred reaching street level which pedestrians walk by every day. Those snobs up top thinking its sewage link when it was actually my sleeping chambers. Well it might as well by a sewer, smelt just as bad, and during the raining season, it leaked pretty bad in here too. Although even through dry times the walls were always somehow wet, the one I leant back on a moment ago, still felt moist to the touch. All that was in this room was two beds everything else was left plain; slaves didn't own possessions they were the possession.

The straw never reached across the opposite side of the room falling aimlessly to the dirt.

I had dragged my bed, consisting of a wood bed frame, and hay Id gathered over the years fallen through the same window from passing horse carts to weave into a mattress of a sort, many years back. After spending a year listing to the constant crap flowing through the window when I first arrived, being directly under it, in a burst of rage I ripped the bed off the ground it had been attached to and moved the furthest side of the room from it. However you can still hear them, always.

"Easy Kid. You need all the hay you can get. To soften that bed up." Someone chuckles, not realising, anyone else was in here, jumping slightly I quickly cover it up. I knew that voice.

" Why ya gettin sore with ya old age there Akio?" Moving from his own bed, on the adjacent wall to my own, he slips out of the shadows coming into the stripped light cast down from the window.

Sitting down he laughs "I can still go a few rounds with you kid, this old fire cracker isn't extinguished just yet."

Akio was an Ox, being one of the strongest animals in the land, you wouldn't be surprised to see someone of his species wound up here but if you actually meet the guy you'd have to question how he ended up in this place. Or more importantly how he lasted this long. Akio truth to his kind was built up, yet even after years of slavery had a rather large flabby belly, no doubt he weighed more than two of me. Despite his brute appearance he was incredibly intelligent and has told me of tales of him attending school in the foreign regions which was his home land.

Sometimes listening to his long ramblings drives me around the bend but to be honest I would have been dead by now if it wasn't for him though; he's been here two years longer than me and whether by fate or luck were shoved into the same room together. Me as a shivering whimpering mass of a boy while the Ox was at the end of his prime years. He picked me up, taught me how to look after myself around here, and taught me how to fight. After every training session the arena gave me we would be in our room him teaching me Ninjitsu, the tradition based on from his family generation to generation. He was the only farther I ever truly had.

Things had changed over time, after been exposed to the arena every day from aged twelve; by fourteen I had formed my own style being a mixture of street fighting and martial arts. I got stronger, faster, and smarter it turned into child's play for me. That's when I became unstoppable known as the one to put down the enemies without a single scratch, became known as Red.

Never did they expect the small turtle to survive let alone grow into one of the strongest and skilled fighters. My lanky form disappearing into muscle mass. Red was my name as every time they watched me fight blood would be spilt, yet never my own, and Red was the colour of the mask I wore across my face. I have had as long as I've known, a tattered mask, material fraying over time, but it felt important, gave me a sense of reassurance, and it was the only thing I owned. I never took it off for fear of my owners taking it away.

I have never seen another turtle like myself, though I have never ventured outside the arena walls and the walls before these ones, so I do not know. Maybe there are more of my kin, but it is rumoured I am the only one in the Tatakai region.

However time has not been as fortunate to Akio, as age sweeps in to claim his body, becoming slower in fights and each time he goes in, thankfully not as regularly as me, he comes out a little bit more broken. I fear the day he steps out of these doors and never comes back or worse we are put against each other.

"Maybe, if your lucky, and I'm stupid."

"Don't forget who taught you how to fight."

"Ma grandma?" Playfully he punches me before we hear the bangs on our door Meatheads, as nicknamed meathead by fellow inmates, the most hated guard here, yells in.

"Red move your lazy shell before I come in and kick it." He doesn't stop as he moves onto the next door shouting out some idle threat.

Snarling to myself I growl "If it wasn't for that shock gun he cowered behind Id show who'd get their ass wiped."

Getting to my feet I feel a hand rape around my shoulder. "I would pay good money to see that fight kid."

"Shame since you don't have non."

"You could lend me a few."

"I aint got nothin either wise guy."

"Guess I'll have to just have to see the body they drag out then."

Inside the arena are four main areas. For the viewers there is the gladiator arena where all the fights happen but behind closed doors the remaining zones are for the fighters, all of which are slaves, there are the rooms, which we share in twos, the training room and the mess hall. Eating is the only time when we can talk to other people around the arena without judgement or punishment. Though of course guards still were present.

It was a sick system really all Humans had deemed to have accept all mutants as equals and it was even signed in some document over a hundred years ago, apparently coming from Akio, but some humans rebelled taking mutants as slaves, got away with it, than more did it. Now it's almost impossible to see a free mutant, even then they have to keep low key, as humans deemed them second class. Humans put themselves as are superiors even though we could overpower them, it was a stupid really, but I guess it's hard to break tradition after so long. Most mutants were born into slavery like I was.

Sitting down on one of the long wooden tables, with three bowls in hand, I drop it down in front of the two people beside me. Akio one side, April the other, sitting down I roughly say

"What I wouldn't kill for some meat." Picking up a fork I stirred the contents mainly being green while Akio begins munching happily on it.

"You know Plants contain higher levels of the element strontium than animal tissues. So, people who consume more plants and less meat will build up measurably higher levels of strontium in their bones. Levels of strontium in the gladiators' bones are two times higher than the bones than regular people because of this." Yeah like I said why was Akio even here, he was more brains the brawn which is saying a lot.

April agreeing with me on this one questions "Well why do I have to eat vegetables all the time, I don't fight, I just patch up the fighters." It was true April was only hear as a medic, even as a human she was born a slave too, being forced to live in the same living quarters as the gladiators too. She had arrived here at the same aged I did, par she is three years older than me, we bonded quickly being the closest of age, and I've always looked out for her considering she is the only female here. Nothing has threatened her yet and is going to stay like that if I have anything to do with it.

"Don't ask me Ap just eat it." We finish in silence before April breaks the silence quietly.

"Raphael. I need to talk to you." April was one of the few people who actually knew my real name; at least I thought it was, being written on the inside of my mask. I actually remembered nothing of family or infancy, only memories of being about three which consisted of slavery and isolation.

"Ther..there taking me tonight." Violently I turn grapping her arm by instinct.

"Like hell they will." We both knew what she meant whenever the leader Hun took fancy for a girl he got her, turning them into one of his many sluts, who indulge to his every pleasure. He must have caught glimpse of April while helping the injured out of the arena. I had thought, been careless, I have to protect her.

Easing her arm from my grip she weakly smiles at me. "Hey. It's ok. I'll still see you. I'll try and talk to you when I can." Reclaiming her arm this time I growl harshly.

"No it's not Ok, Ap, do you know what that sicko will do to ya. Make ya do?" Nodding her head slowly she coos gently "I know I took a risk, a big one and it came back and bite me. I was called into his booth a few days ago to treat one of the girls there. Well when I got there all I found was one girl fast asleep and a scroll. By passing the girl I went to the scroll I found it was the complete record of slaves brought. You know as well as I do that me, you and a few others were the only brought slaves in recent years. Everyone else has always been gifts to Hun. Well I looked through it but he came back in."

"I..I.. was so scared, but then stroked my cheek whispering into my ear that he liked the scared ones. So I was dragged away and told this morning I was his at midnight."

Just thinking of anyone touching April, let alone Hun, made my skin crawl. "Why didn't you tell me april?"

"I was going to wait but now I'm being taken tonight but you don't understand it was worth it all."

Interrupting her I scowl "what could be worth what little freedom ya have left?"

"Before hun came in I looked at the records, your records, Raph it said you were sold individually but was one of four siblings sold at the same auction."

Trying to process my thoughts, understand everything April was throwing at me in one go, when nothing apart from the same routine had happened all our life's, until Akio pieced into together for me.

"So you're saying Raph has three other siblings out there?" Both of us staring open mouthed at April waiting for words to leave her lips.

"No I'm saying Raph has three brothers."

**That was my first chapter done. Hell yes. Don't worry more will be explained next chapter regarding Raphs brothers and also the alternative universe this story is set in but I wanted you all to get a better inside of Raphs world before looking at everything else. Kinda like raphie here is going to do. Anyway any thoughts/views/opinions let me know also any questions I'll be happy to answer.**

**And look who's back my superstar beta reader translating my gibberish to English for you guys so as always thanks ShyWriter122**

**Keep writing Jade**

**xxx **


	2. Control

I watch the words tumble out of April's lips. She had never lied in the past, nor would benefit in anyway by doing so now, yet I still couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe those six words.

"No. I'm saying Raph has three brothers."

How could it be? It was hard to imagine having a family out there, never have I imagined of anything out of these walls really, just focusing on staying alive, surviving to the next day. That was what my mind was set to, something I could control effect right here, not chasing after endless dreams of fairy tales like families. I had given up on those wishes a long time ago.

Coming back to the present, I realized that Akio and April were both staring at my every movement, waiting for a reaction. I do something unexpected; both to me and them. A deep low chuckle. "Funny Ape, real original, had me going there for a minute."

Neither of them were laughing or smiling back at me. "Did ya get Akio in on this too? Is all this some huge sick wind up?" I question back, but felt my own smirk resting on my face slip, my words wavering and becoming less certain.

"Ape?"

"I'm not joking Raphael. I am being taken tonight and you have three missing brothers out there." Her face was stern, blank, showing no sign of amusement or playfulness. Those light green eyes were sincere like the day my own orbs first laid sight on them, when she instantly became one of my closest, well only, friend.

"What evah. Now you've gone and played with fire, I've got to find a way to get your arse out of here before ya get burnt."

April wasn't lying; I knew that. I just couldn't accept the truth right now.

..

Ever look at something so many times it loses its meaning? Well I have. I paced four steps forward, turned; to them take another four more spaces. Retracing my previous steps, I turned and repeated the whole thing again. Having been doing this for the last five minutes straight, after so called "dinner" had ended and all the prisoners had to return to their cells. Never looking upwards, I just stared at the floor; going over the same patches of dirt over and over. Why did we even have dirt anyway? I mean it helps things grow and all, but this stuff is plain, dark and dusty type of stuff and turns into a whole load of mess when water is added. How does this dirt help me? Apart for keeping my skin covered in a thick coat of grime, not a lot.

"Sit still Red, your giving me a migraine how quick you're going back and forth." Akio spoke, the first time since April revealed my newly discovered brothers. I looked up for the first time, the shadows showed him lying down on his own bed. It was completely dark in here, apart from the minimal light stretching in through the window from the fire torches set on the street level. I noticed the gleam in his eyes, and if only for a moment, I knew what he was doing. Akio looked towards the ceiling like he didn't have a care in the world, when really he was analysing my every movement. He did this every time since I was a kid.

Hearing the crack of knuckles along with the bed underneath him moan its protests, he sits up making clear eye contact. "What are you achieving by walking over the same spot?"

I mumbled to myself more than the Ox. "A shell load of nothin. Like always." Groggily, I perch on the end of his bed, ready to get up at a moment's notice, anxious to do something.

"Right, nothing." Akio sighed, looking at me before I saw a smile morph on his face; I knew that look. That twitch at the edge of his mouth pointing upwards, the sharp gleam in his eyes, all pointed towards the same thing. He had just thought of something, something real good.

"You know when you were younger..." In a loud snarl, I turn away, my voice coming out harshly "I don't want to hear another one of your shell brain stories about when I was small."

Ignoring me, he presses on. I mean, he had lived with me most of my life, he had endured my more unpleasant moods. Cursing to myself, the smirk on his face intensifies. "When you were younger, about half a year after you first arrived, I remember when you were practically thrown in here after having some row with a fighter by a guard. Had to shut the door real quick too, as you were straight back up kicking screaming and at the door; even then you had a temper to match your mask. "

Pausing, I see the recognition of the memory playing on his face. Still smiling, he adds. "Not that it has got much better now though."

"Got a point to this Wise guy?" I quipped, and turned around to face away from him to the door, trying to breathe, controlling the rage fighting to explode out of me. Akio wasn't the one I was furious with. Hun was.

"Back then, you had only been learning how to fight; I noticed you had a bigger gob than your fist sometimes. One smart arse comment could get you locked up in isolation for a week, and that was bad enough without the daily tortures from the guards. I didn't want to see you in that dark hole anytime soon. So while you were distracted by the door, I crept up behind you and did a long sweep kick to the legs knocking you to the ground."

Breathe in, breathe out. Control. Stupid stories, stupid fucking arena. Fuck this whole place!

"You got up. Spinning on your heels, practically enraged. Never had a seen you as angry as I had then. I had yet to teach you about the shadows, and I used this to my benefit, swiping in again, taking out your legs for you to fall to a heap on the ground."

Breathe in, breathe out. Control. He isn't the one I need to be fighting.

"Still you got back up, mad, real mad. I swear if I had reached out, letting my palm to touch your skin it would be scorched on impact. I knocked your legs out from underneath you again, now adding in taunts which only frustrated you further. Though you fought, screamed and insulted into the shadows, nothing could stop me knocking you back down."

Breathe in, breathe out. Control. I was the master of my feelings, not the other way around.

"This must have gone on for the best part of an hour. Until you were so exhausted, you didn't try to get back up, the rage had burnt through you and now all that was left was a cold pit. On your knees, you waited for me to strike again. Bringing out my leg, I travelled until just by your skin, then stopped and questioned."

"What did I ask, Raphael?"

Breathe in, breathe out. Control. Still bitter, I growl lowly. "If you don't like what's happening, then why aren't you doing something about it?"

"Right. And if I remembered right, that little boy, shakily, despite how tired he was, rose back onto his feet. This time with slow, laboured breaths. He traced the darkness, searching for me as I once again disappeared. As I brought down my foot, repeating the same action I had for the past hour, I saw a wave of calm come over, finally fighting the anger that controlled him, clearing his mind. Just as I was about to make contact with flesh, he dodged and grasped the foot aimed at him, holding it in his palm and stopping the force despite of his smaller size and strength."

I felt a hand, wrinkled and clammy yet stern at the same time, clasp my chin turning so I faced him. "Remember what he said as he held my foot in mid-air?"

Smirking back and wriggling out of his grip, I stand up; as I did that very same day, knowing the answer. Looking down at Akio, I felt the fire building up within me, though this time it was no longer against me.

"Yeah. I said no one can control me."

..

(Aprils POV)

Huddling under the cloth wouldn't make much of a difference; it was scrawny and poorly made from limited materials and thrown together to create a measly sized blanket. A knife would cut through this like butter; a hand could rip through this with little effort. I should know, I made it myself. From the collection of rags I called clothing, ripped and faded both from overuse and growth. No, cowering behind this like a child hiding from the darkness wouldn't help. I wasn't afraid of the dark, but of the monsters lurking within it.

I knew soon enough, I would hear the sounds of keys unlocking a door, feel hands grabbing me, pulling me away from the protection of my blanket and into the clutches of one of the cruelest men in the region. A chill creeps up my spine, sending me into a violent shudder at the mere thought, and images going through my mind at what he would do to me, what I would have to do to live. It wasn't fair, I had to hide behind a brave face for the others, Akio and Raph. More than anything, I wanted to cry into his shell and ask him for protection. But I didn't, as he could do nothing to help. We were both the same thing, in the same position, an object that needed exploiting to get the most money out of it.

So I kept that forced smile on my face, to prolong my mind from the indefinable, making my last hour with my, practically, family, bearable. At least I could go with peace of mind that Raph wouldn't do anything stupid, end up back in isolation again from me. He barely made it out last time, and the guilt would drive me insane.

Hearing the distinctive click of my cell door, I go into panic. Scrambling still underneath the blanket, I push myself against the back wall, trying to be as small as possible. I couldn't concentrate on anything, let alone the voices barking at me. Feeling rugged hands grasp my waist, trying to haul me up, I squirm at his grasp. The grip only tightens until I find myself on my feet, the material still draped over my face. The blanket is ripped away exposing me to the harsh glare and flares of the flames from a torch held just a step away from my face. Blinded, I scrunch at the glow. Someone shoves me from behind. All I can think of is one thing.

This is the end; I'm going to lose the one thing that was my own. My body.

Without realizing, I was shuffled out of my cell, heading away from it. A guard holds my wrist firmly, practically carrying me forward. While another is a few feet in front of me, holding the light that originally took away my sight. I know they're talking, I hear the voices go from one then another, but the words are meaningless to me. With each step, I feel heavier; maybe I was going to pass out? Maybe that was a good thing; I didn't want to be awake when it happened.

Thinking this over, I bumped into the shoulder of the guard. Only now did I recognise it as being Meat Head. We had stopped. A door was open, inside was only darkness apart from another torch off to the corner, which was keeping the empty abyss at bay. From what little light it gave relieved a bed, identical to my own, apart from a body that lay motionless and still. I heard a pain retching moan as the body shifted slightly his hands clutching his stomach. All I could think despite my surrounding was an overwhelming sense of relief. I wasn't being taken to Hun just yet, but to treat a patient like I had done for years.

The flame, for a moment, illuminated the skin of the obviously injured or sick. I would have recognized it anywhere; only one person I have ever met has that dark skin tone. That feeling of relief went as quickly as it came.

Rushing forward I kneel beside the bed, gently whispering to the unresponsive body beside me. Eyes being closed, it was impossible to tell whether he was unconscious or just getting through the pain. His hands are clenched into fists which are turning white from the pressure. Scanning, I see no exterior injuries. That sent butterflies to my stomach; it was something interior, which I could do little for. Placing a hand on his arm, I feel it tensing, his muscles being clearly defined despite only having torch light to work with. He must be in a lot of pain right now.

"Easy Raph." Moving my hand further up, I feel his brow, which was surprisingly cool to the touch. It was normal with Raph being cold blooded. None of the symptoms where matching up, I couldn't think what was wrong. I felt him shift slightly. Looking down, I see his amber eyes open, alert as always. He winks at me. The brow disappears from underneath my hand, and he is to the right taking out Meat Head, who had been overlooking both of us the entire time. With a fierce kick to the legs, he met the ground. Green hands clamped around his neck, twisting it slightly. Hearing the crack, I know the outcome, a broken spine at the minimal but most likely death.

"Always wanted to do that. Hey Akio! Where should we put the bodies?" Looking to my side, I hadn't even realised my other friend was in the room. But he was standing just before a further two bodies, one of which had accompanied me here.

"Leave them here, they'll find the bodies in the morning. By then we will be long gone." Wait. What was happening?

I felt something tug at my arm. "Ape, you gonna stand there all night or what?" Looking, I see Raph analysing me, most likely looking for any injuries, like I had done moments ago for him.

Still I didn't move. Only by hearing the harsh growl, yet it being soothingly familiar, do I respond "Ape. Did that sicko do anything to you?"

Weakly, I prise out. "No. I'm fine. Just I thought…you..." I trail off.

Feeling a hand slip into my own much smaller palm, he finishes. "All part of the plan. We're getting you, me and Akio out now. Can't have my little sis gettin hurt by no one."

..

(Raph's POV)

Left, left and right. I had lived here most of my life; I knew the entire place better than the back of my shell. It was all we had to do.

I ran, the darkness does not faze me, only encourages me to go on. If they can't see you, they can't fight you. Not that it is a particular issue for me, but what I held in my other hand would be, the slender fingers of April's hand. I hadn't let go of her since she was brought into my room. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, she had gone into shock almost when me and Akio took at the guards.

Feeling her hand slip slightly I re adjust my grasp. No, she wasn't a fighter, if we got spotted by a guard and we had to fight, I would have to let go of her, leaving her open to get caught, or worse, hurt in the battle. I wouldn't let that happen. April meant too much to me to lose.

We had taken two lefts without any sign of guards, which wasn't unexpected. In this place, if the guards were low lives, they probably lock the doors and went down to that tavern across the road. It was likely their drunken songs that woke me up nearly every night. Akio was bringing up the rear. It seemed like this whole crazy escape plan might actually go through with incidence, we were just slipping away into the night, unnoticed.

Reaching the end corridor, where our target was, we stopped. Pushing aside the sliding doors attached to the wall, it revealed our exit. A black hole, in which the smells of decay and rot reeked out from. With the space being not much bigger than my shell, it was going to be a tight squeeze for Akio.

Looking back for the first time towards Akio, I instruct quickly. "Right, you go down first, Ape. Your second, I'll go last."

Having no time to argue over the order, every second we were out in the open like this made it more likely we were to be caught. Akio stepped in front and knelt down, sticking his head in, before coming back out. The Ox's face was slightly paler now. "I hope your right about this, kid."

"Yeah, Yeah, me too grandpa. Now hurry up and get in before I shove you down the chute myself."

With a bit of sucking, squeezing and wriggling, Akio finally managed to fit the better half of his body into the hole. Running out of time and patience, I speed things up by hauling his legs up, getting him in completely, letting him slide out of sight.

"OK, now you Ape." I push her gently towards the hole, letting go of her hand. I hear voices rise, echoing from slightly further away; they grew more urgent by the moment.

Dammit! They must have found the guards already.

Recognition towards the voices, April stares at me, her eyes portraying the fear she is feeling. "I'm...I'm scared Raph."

"I know, but remember the promise I made to you?"

Nodding her head, I start to gently coax April towards the whole, kneeling down beside her own small form, ignoring the shouts all around us now.

"Have I ever broken a promise?" She shook her head, to then add in one more word giving us both reassurance. "Ok." With that she goes to face the hole, going in head first like Akio, slipping gracefully down the chute.

I took a breath of relief as I see April's trailing body disappear into the darkness. I knew she was safe now, I had done it. But my rest didn't last long when I heard the distinct sound of boots, a part of the guard uniform, slapping on the hardened dirt. Looking up, my eyes caught with about ten others wearing these boots being led by Hun himself.

His larger form towered over the others, who all seemed to be keeping their distance as much as the slim passageway allowed them, his eyes claimed on my own as he started running forward with the others trailing his enormous strides. I had to do something. I couldn't just go down the tunnel leading him to the others, he would just send guards after us, and we wouldn't be able to outrun them forever. We needed time. So I got some.

Ripping over an arm pad, I enlighten it with a flick from the torch, hoping against everything this would work. I threw it and instantly, along with the flame torch it exploded about midway to the pursuing guards. Thank god I accidentally spilt some of April's cleaning alcohol on my arm the other day. Watching for a moment as the flame spread, creating a fire wield shielding me from them, but just before the gap closed completely, I saw Hun; his lips and eyes showing pure anger directly at me. I scowl back glaring my teeth at him before the fire blocks my view.

Turning around, I dive into the rubbish chute, letting the darkness engulf me, as I find myself falling into the unknown.

Here's Chapter 2. I know I said you would learn more about the AU this story is set in, and more about the brothers, but it didn't fit in this chapter. However, luckily for you it will definitely be in chapter 3. I'm going on holiday tomorrow for a week so you will have to wait a little bit for an update. Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad people are taking this story well and the support is what keeps me going. So any thought/views/opinions let me know.

A huge hand had to be given to my Beta Reader Shywriter122, who I would not be able to produce such amazing grammar mistakes free chapters without.

Keep writing

Jade

xxx


	3. Water

(Raph's POV)

All around me is darkness. The only sense I can feel is the jagged surface, broken from use, which presses against my stomach and the stench seeping off it from the discarded waste. I don't really want to think about the trapped debris I'm sliding across. Time seemed to have no meaning at that moment. I could have been in that small tunnel for minutes, or maybe only mere seconds; it was impossible to tell for certain. All I do know is that at one moment I felt the ground beneath me, the next it was gone, to be shortly replaced with water. On impact it sent a shock through my shell, it was so cold, yet it was almost soothing, for a second.

Then that second was over. It was dark, so dark, I couldn't tell which way was up. The water around me made everything the same. I tried to push upwards, or at least what I think is up, before the water pushed me back down. My head smacked against something, sending waves of pain to my system. Water is coming at me from all sides, squeezing the air from my lungs, and though I kick out with all my might, this liquid still had its grip on me. The more I struggle the more disorientated I feel. Left, right, up, none of it makes any sense to me. All there is water, an enemy, one which I can't find its weakness. I needed to take a breath; I felt my lungs crave for more. Though I knew I would get none, my body still took one. As water fills my mouth, it felt as though a heavy blanket has been laid upon me. I can't move, feeling the energy drain from me, I give up this fight, having nothing left to give. I let the water, the darkness, the victor take me. Though at of imagination or desperation, I feel it's cold hand claim my shoulder just before everything fades to nothing.

(Aprils POV)

Reaching upwards, I throw my head above the water, taking a lungful of fresh air. Looking around, I see Akio waving at me, him being on a higher ground away from the sewage, like a side path. In a less than graceful fashion, I reach Akio who pulls me out as though I weighed no more than a flower. Standing on now solid ground, I see an opposite path to the one I'm standing on, both being connected to the walls which arch together forming the tunnel we stand in. In between us is sewage water, where I had previously been, which is giving off a very powerful stench. Looking down the trail, it seemed the tunnel was the same as far the light would let me see, apart from it had a pair of ladders on either side which led up to the surface. We were in the sewers.

"Here he is. Took him long enough," Akio sounds off, turning around; I just see Raph's shell hit the water before a large splash covers him. Looking up, I realise our entrance here was that open pipe, several meters off the ground. The chute where what little rubbish we can't salvage is dumped into the murky waters below, we were lucky it was above the centre of the water really…

Scanning the disturbed water I wait for Raph's head to burst out to the surface, thinking only that we needed to get a move on. I wasn't stupid, I knew those voices from within the arena would be right on our trail but we still had a head start which was slowly draining away by the second. By now the once restless water had come to a standstill. No longer producing the slight ripples that showed life was near. Something was wrong. Raph still hadn't emerged from the depths. As if thinking in synch, both me and Akio looked to one another, then, without a word, dived into the sewage in search of our fallen family member.

Despite only just coming out, it still hit me hard, the temperature. If I was able to open my mouth, I'm certain my teeth would be chattering as a result. I pried my eyes open to only see a green blur all around me, it doesn't help when the thing you're looking for is the same colour. Aimlessly, I push my arms out trying to grasp anything solid that could possibly be Raphael. Feeling the pressure build on my lungs, I reluctantly head towards the surface, taking a short breath, before heading back into the water.

As I scramble within the, what seems like endless space, thoughts creep in that this is hopeless. Pointless even. If you already had to take a breath it means he is dead. You lost him.

Not wanting to believe it, I keep searching, feeling, and grasping nothing but empty water which slips through my fingers. Just as I'm about to surface again, my hand slams into flesh. Rugged, tough, skin, the type only received after a lifetime of hard labor. That was Raph's shoulder. Thankful for the water now, I easily drag him upwards even with his muscular frame breaking the surface. Dragging him to the side, there's no sign of consciousness. I heard Akio to my right, he must have realised I had Raph now, but I couldn't make out what he was shouting at me. Everything was snapped of sound as my head was constantly dunged under, keeping Raph's head above water while still holding onto him. Get to the side, that's all you have to do. Get to the side.

Feeling my out stretched hand slip over the concrete, I wait for a moment, catching my breath, while Akio reached us. "Is he ok?" I wanted to slap him at the comment, what did he think? "No Raph just normally hangs around unconscious in water. Help me get him out!" As soon as the venom leaves my mouth I regret it, but right now there were more important things than feelings.

Akio having climbed out reached down and hooked a hand around the turtle's underarms, pulling him out and laying him down on the side. Climbing out, I quickly reach out to feel Raph's neck, nerves sending me ragged as I search for it. There, the weak flutter of his pulse. Looking up to Akio, I send a reassuring smile, the first I have in days, weeks even. He was alright.

"Turns out turtles, even ones that have never been in a bath worth of water before, can really hold their breath."

(Raph's POV)

When I first realise I'm conscious, all I can feel is swaying, everything. My head, and my body rocks in this same motion back and forth. Then came the voices, whispering to one another. Unable to pick out what they're saying, curiosity wins as I gradually become more aware of my surroundings. A down fall to that is the pain. A shell lot of it. All of which seems to be blossoming within the centre of my skull. Involuntarily, I roll over groaning at the discovery, the voices stopping for a moment, before going on louder than before.

Urgh. What rhino ran over me?

This was something new. Never had I blacked out during a fight, at least I presume it was a fight, what else would I be doing? To then wake up with some serious head ache, muscle ache sure, I get that every other day, muscle cramps too, but combine them and intensify by let's say a thousand then you might get somewhere near the feeling I'm experiencing in my head right now. Some muscle bound thug must have got in a lucky shot. Weird, normally if you lose you die. Huh guess I shouldn't be complaining. They must have got me out of the arena as I'm the crowd's favourite. Got to keep their Red safe for them…

Talking of talking, forcing my eyes open, I check who the one making all that noise is, and not helping my throbbing head. As I do, the room goes into a haze spin but I catch the sight of an easily recognizable back. I closed my eyes to try and stop the world from spinning. Groaning again, I muster out. "Ak Shut up."

Voices around me instantly stop and I sigh inwardly as the drumming in my head slows down, before they start again, now closer around me, louder than before. I sense bodies coming closer to my own but right now sleep sounded like the best way to rid myself of the aches in my head. Ignoring them, I try to fall back into slumber…

Hands roughly grab me away from the bliss of the dream world as I shaken awake fully. Opening my eyes, everything again is sent into a spin. Holding onto my head with one hand while grudgingly sitting up with another, I growl lowly at the hands. "You better stop touchin me if ya wanna keep those."

"Nice to see your personality wasn't knocked out, unlike that head of yours."

Still cradling that said body part, I look straight ahead to see Akio and April staring directly at me. Putting on a forced smirk I add in. "Take more than losin ma head to do that." I closed my eyes again for a moment as another wave of pain hits. "What happened?"

April spoke up for the first time. "You don't remember?" A mask of worry portrayed all over her. Letting silence be my answer, I let them explain. Akio was the first one to catch on…

"You fell out of the rubbish chute into the sewer water. We waited for your head to come out of the water, but when you didn't we dived in. April dragged you out. You must have hit the bottom of the pool with your head. It knocked you out cold and left a nice cut on your head to match." Out on instinct, I touch the top of my head again; this time noticing the odd bump at the back of my skull. Everything came back. April. Escaping. Hun. Chute. Water, so much water.

Putting on a straight face, I let them think it was the hit in the head that almost got me drowned, not the water itself. A wave of questions arouses instantly but the most obvious one fell from my mouth first. "Now what?"

"Well I guess that's up to you Raph." Huh? I send a questioning look to Akio, indicating that further explanation was needed, before something clicked within my still pounding head. I stuttered out in a barely hear able whisper.

"My…my brothers."

I looked over to April, my sister, who was the one who discovered about my brother's existence.

"You never gave me a chance to explain before going into a typical Raph rage and ignoring everything I was trying to tell you. You have three brothers, and if the records are reliable, each of you was sold to a different region in the empire."

Thinking it through, I actually knew very little about the other Regions. Sure Akio tried teaching me when he could, but I paid little interest. My whole life was planned out for me already; I would stay in the arena till I died. End of story. Now thoroughly regretting this decision, I went over what little common knowledge I did actually possess on the matter.

There are four regions, each of which has its own unique customs and laws which the people had to abide to, though I knew little of what these were exactly. My home land, the Tatakai, was set within the boundaries of the forestry and was deemed the "Rougher region." As we did, they all have a leader which ruled over the entire region at one point, while he had many secondary counsellors which was each given their own space within Tatakai to watch over. Though slowly, the counsellors pulled away and created their own dictatorship within their land. Friendship was shut down between one another and wars were created trying to claim more land. Technology itself was destroyed between the bloodshed and deemed cowardly if you were to hide behind it, so it became less apparent until it was banned altogether. This civil war has been going on for the past twenty years and within that the Tatakai have been driven to the medieval period. Fighting one on one to prove your worthiness. To survive here you have to prove you are strong; you have to fight, like I have done. In the end, most areas are suppressed within a tribe who was ruled over by a tribal leader. For instance my former master, the owner of the arena, was Hun, the most feared and powerful Tribal leader in the land and his father was the first to rebel. Now he rules after him and continues the corruption which the other leaders have followed as an example. Most of the people who live here are either criminals or the innocent trapped within their clutches, murder and muggings being a part of daily life.

Then the closest boarding Region is the Chishiki which I knew secondly the most of, due to it being where Akio was born and raised. If it was still the same as when Akio was there despite it being only across the sea, it was almost a world away from the Tatakai. Their region dominated over the small cluster of islands surrounding the main land of the kingdom. Although being the second smallest region, they were the richest, giving opportunities for clean work and education to almost everyone, human anyway. Of course the thugs from my home region have tried to plunder the riches of the islands, but have yet to even infiltrate it, since they were much farther advanced technologically wise and have strong defensive systems. I am not sure exactly how their government works though…

Next was the Touchi, which inhabited the colder parts of the kingdom. They actually borderline technically our region, but there is about a fifty mile no man's land where the ground changes from the familiar thick greenery to the foreign lands of ice and snow. I've seen their type in the arena in the stands selling food, they come in the spring season, when the ice is thin and hard to hunt on, selling their array of plant, herbs and meat collected in the winter. In a sense, they were the farmers of the kingdom, without their services most of the regions would be full of starvation and famine.

Just past the Touchi lands is the Meiyo region. To be honest I don't know jack all about it apart from that it is the smallest region and is set in small village's way up in the mountains. Though that isn't just me, hardly anyone knows about the Meiyo people as the passageways up to their homes are a highly guarded secret, only themselves knowing the true path, and the only other way to get there is a near impossible trek up the vertical cliff face. Keeping to themselves, the people don't interact with the other regions at all and being one of another countless mysteries surrounding the Meiyo on how they survive without aid in the notorious mountains at the very peak. I've heard rumours but none that could possibly be true.

My thoughts couldn't help drift to the strangers that were my brothers wellbeing's. What would they be doing? Were they OK? Safe? Unharmed? What kind of life did they come to lead? Would it have changed if I was there with them? Were they unaware they had brothers out there like I was?

All these questions were racing around, all ultimately can be answered in one way. Feeling the anticipation building from my fellow friends, I look at them. Determined, knowing what I had to do.

"I have to find them Ape. It's the only thing I can do."

A small smile appeared on April's face which again resulted in me sending a frown in her direction. "We knew you would. That's why we are heading to Chishiki now. It's closest and Akio knows it so it should give us an advantage when we get there."

Starting to pick up the details around me, further then my two companions, I realise I was laid down on a bunk bed. The futon, a luxury to anything I had slept on beforehand, identical to that of about fifteen others. All of which were empty apart from an occupant down at the very end who was shifting in his sleep every now and then. Bags were strung up on the poles of the beds which swayed with the movements. The whole room seemed to be mimicking. Thinking I was having another dizzy spell, I close my eyes, however sure enough when I open my eyes it's still doing this motion as when I first woke up. I guess it wasn't my head the first time I felt dizzy.

Apart from the beds, there was very little else in the way of possessions down here; apart from the odd small thing like a comb or picture. Both the flooring and the walls were wooden yet we were surrounded in darkness as there weren't any windows at all. Although at the other end of this corridor of bed the wood seemed slightly lighter. At first glance, I thought it had a different coat of paint on it but shortly realised it was due to the absence of shadow. With again a wooden staircase which led upwards had light shining, capturing everything it touched in an almost golden glow. Only seeing a glimpse of where the stairs led, I saw nothing but open blue skies.

Seeing the room move that same back and forth motion, I now heard the slap of what I could guess was water slapping wood. It came every other moment enough to count five seconds before the noise came again. I pieced together where we were. Then what that sound is. Waves. Water, lots of water.

Flashback to when I was submerged again, I feel that sense of dread of being trapped. Claustrophobia attacks me from all angles though nothing is touching me but open air. I feel my chest pushing against my lungs, but this time it wasn't due to my lack of breath. Consoling my fear, I ask Akio.

"How the fuck did we get on a boat while I was knocked out?! We are runaway slaves for shells sake!"

Akio responds with that same all-knowing smirk I'm so used to, although this time I'm not seeing the funny side of things, humour seems to be seeping through his voice. Holding up a wooden cube, I recognised as the pay box for the daily flights at the arena, opening it up to reveal the hefty wad of coins and notes within. Akio adds,

"Money speaks louder than the law, my friend."

**Chapter 3 is done then. I apologise for the delay as I hit a bad bit of writers block when I came back from holidays. But luckily am out of it now. So you got a bit of a taste of what the AU is like in this fic and don't worry, the more you read on, the more details will be revealed. Would love to hear any views/thoughts/opinions on this chapter…**

**Thanks to my wicked Beta Reader who made me set a deadline I sorta kept…ShyWriter122!**

**Keep writing Jade**

**xxx**


End file.
